Stuck in the Air
by Katz Monster
Summary: May and Drew are on their way to the Kalos region... On a plane... With kids... And both are get irritated.


**Here's just something I wrote on a whim... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own, Rose, Joshua, Jay, Zara and Jake.**

Drew's POV

"Drew!" the brunette next to me exclaimed in annoyance. "Stop leaning on me."

I sighed. This was the third time she had said that when I wasn't even touching her, she was just trying to get my attention. May was wearing a red t-shirt, long, blue jeans and black joggers on her feet. At the moment she had her green bandanna folded into a head band, instead of wearing it like she normally would.

"For the third time, May, I'm not even touching you," I replied back. Even with my cooling attire of a mint-green t-shirt and black jean shorts with red sneakers; I was getting hot with irritation.

We were currently aboard a plane taking us to the Kalos region, where a new round of contests would be held. We were said to be landing in Lumoise City in about two hours. May and I had already been on this particular plane for six hours, so an extra two should be a problem right? That is unless you count the fact that on either side of us our two children were seated. At the moment both Rose and Joshua were asleep, which finally gave us some peace.

You're probably thinking about how we can travel around with a six year-old daughter and four year-old son. Well, to tell you the truth, it's not true travelling like we used to do. Going around on foot just isn't an option any more until Rose and Joshua are out on their own journeys. No, we fly to a city and stay there for the majority of the time, taking a train or other modes of transport to get to the town or city hosting the contest for that particular day, before coming back to the main city. Of course there is no way we could to this every year. We do it every fourth year, so that the kids still had a reasonable amount of time in Petalburg to call it home. This was Josh's first year travelling like this.

May poked my arm to gain my attention.

"Yes June, what is it?" It wasn't meant to be snappy, but I was tired and just wanted to get off this Mew-damned plane already. I guess May understood where I was coming from and didn't question it... The tone that was.

"One, I thought that stopped after Josh was born, and two, I was wondering if you knew where my PokéGear is," she said, slightly irritated about the old nickname.

I smirked. "The name calling never stopped August, and why would you want your PokéGear? You can test anyone in the air," I replied, some of my old self coming back after disappearing for the past few hours.

She huffed and muttered, "Stupid Grasshead."

I tutted, "Not in front of the kids May."

"I don't see what the problem is, both of them are asleep," she retorted.

I smirked and pointed over her shoulder. "Well, Rose isn't asleep," I said smugly.

May turned her head to see wide sapphire eyes starring into her own. She panicked slightly and waved her hands around. "Now Rose, don't repeat what Mummy said okay?" she said.

Our small green haired daughter gave her a confused looked and looked at me. I sent her a smirk and she smirked back while saying, "Mummy stupid!"

May gasped and sulked slightly. I reached over her and patted Rose on the head.

"Good job Rose-bud," I praised teasingly, watching May glare at me from the corner of my vision. I chuckled. "Come on May, lighten up. It's not the worst she could know."

May sighed in irritation. "I know that Drew, I just wish she didn't know any," she grumbled, pouting.

I used my left hand to rest May's head on my shoulder. "You're tired, now go to sleep, June." I felt her nod slightly and I ran my fingers through her loose chocolate hair. Before long, I could hear light snores coming from my wife.

"Daddy," Rose piped up, gaining my attention.

"Yes Rose?"

"Could you get Mummy's PokéGear?" she asked.

Why did everyone want that? What was the big deal? "Rose, I just got your mother to go to sleep, please explain why it's oh so important that I get it," I said, really not in the mood for May to wake up yet.

"When Uncle Max came over, he updated Mummy's PokéGear and put games on it," she replied. "I want to play Smeargle Jump."

I sighed. "Rose-bud, I have games on my PokéGear too. Can't you play one of those?" I pleaded. I didn't want to get either, but it didn't involve waking May up, so I was all for it. May can get very annoyed, very easily when she's tired.

My beloved daughter shook her head. "No Daddy, all of your games are scary."

I scoffed. "How is Grass-types verses Zombies scary?"

"The zombies freak me out," she said quietly.

I groaned, Mew was not liking me today. "Rose-bud, the zombies are cartoons. Zombies, if they were real, wouldn't look like that anyway. They would look more like the ones on the game Jay and Zara were playing last time we went to Kanto.

Rose thought about this for a while, and I hoped I had peace, but it was not to be. Rose's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Daddy why would you remind me of that?"

"Would you like to kill the zombies with grass-types?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head and whimpered when their was some turbulence.

I sighed and groaned at the same time. We are not doing this again soon... Actually Jake's first birthday was coming up. Damn, I was hoping for a year without air travel. Well, so much for that happening, at least it'll be closer to home. There's another whimper, oh, and there's tears in her eyes. Great. One crying daughter, one sleeping or grumpy wife, one sleepy or _sleeping_ son and an annoyed and agitated self. I'm not sure if I'll be able to survive another hour and forty-two minutes of this hell that is air travel with children; even long car trips are better than this!

**Please review! And sorry I haven't been updating much, and please participate in my new poll if you want something for Christmas!**


End file.
